Forgetting to Death
by Lyricalia
Summary: Takao le ha robado la vida, y es su turno de olvidar. [OneShot],[Death Fic].


**Forgetting Until Death**

**By: Tammy H. de Kinomiya**

_I hope you enjoy it!_

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? No lo recordaba, y no, y no. Cuantas veces se lo había propuesto y en todas aquellas había fallado.

Los miraba a todos, pero no los reconocía. Su memoria se perdía, hasta llegar a lo más profundo del olvido. Rostros, voces, miedos, rencores, alegrías…

Todo seguía el camino impuesto por haber visto _eso_.

Lo único que le quedaba era dolor, dolor que no era incapaz de llorar. Cada noche recuerda haber visto _su_ cuerpo, inerte, sangriento y mutilado; golpear la pared, y deslizarse por la gravedad hacia el suelo, marcando el río de sangre a su paso.

Pero sólo eso.

Hay muchas cosas que el tiempo no cura, sino que entorpece: las memorias. ¿Qué puede hacer? Nada. Sólola recuerda a ella, y a ella.Sólo recuerda ese mismo momento, sólo _ese_ junto a ella.

Momentos felices: olvidados.

¿Cariño? En su mente torturada no estaba. Menos en su corazón.

¡Que decir de las alegrías! Nada más que simples habladurías, y como todas ellas, nada más que un rumor que cae desechado en lo profundo de la mente.

---

Lo que mas duele es saber que no recuerdas, que conviven contigo pero no sabes _como_, ni _quienes_ realmente son. Dicen ser tu familia, tus amigos¡gente que se preocupa por ti! Y tu no puedes hacer nada mas que lamentarte de que no los puedes recordar…

¿Has visto llorar a tu padre¿Has sentido tu culpa? Pues deberías, puesto que arrancaste lo que el más quería: su esposa. Si, Takao, olvidas todo y a todos, menos lo que cometiste…

Tus manos sangrientas no se despegaban del cuerpo. El cuchillo tantas veces enterrado daba un último sablazo antes de dejar caer el cuerpo de aquella que abusó de ti sin consuelo. Aún así esto no fue la causa de perderte a ti mismo y negarte a volver al mundo de los recuerdos-tus ojos se abrieron como ciervo deslumbrado por la luz de un auto al tacto de sus fríos labios con tus sangrientos dedos.

Los besaba, como si de esa manera te fuese a pedir perdón. Tu la viste como una bestia, un demonio que te quitó lo que se podía llamar "una vida"-y al ver este gesto tan tierno no pudiste evitar aborrecerte. Pues hazlo¡olvida y siéntete triste! Tú te convertiste en el demonio que acabó con la vida de otro que, tras esto, es tu igual: dos mal nacidos capaces de asesinar y atrofiar vidas.

Tu madre te abusó hasta el cansancio, transformó un ángel en un demonio, mientras que tú -ángel a conversión demoníaca- arruinaste la vida de tu padre, y de tu hermano.

Claro, tu todo eso no lo recuerdas, lo sellaste para desechar al antiguo muchacho y dejar un cascarón sin cáscara: tan sólo una fútil malla transparente capaz de romperse en cualquier instante y sentirse sola y desdichada.

¿No es así como te sientes¡Eh¿Inútil, asesino, demonio sin memoria y bastardo?

El olvido provoca tristeza y vacío. Por eso se le llama olvido. No puedes llorar porque no recuerdas como, pero has visto hacerlo a los que te rodean y ves como se liberan del dolor.

Deseas poder llorar, pero no puedes, ese es tu castigo.

Hoy llueve, primera vez que la vez desde el incidente, y te quedas mirando las gotas de lluvia caer como dagas. Notas como una insignificante gota cae sobre una hoja y rueda hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

¿Reconoces ese gesto?

Deberías, puesto que por tu culpa tu padre lo realiza a cada instante; lejos de ti, cerca, y mientras duermes.

¡No lo reconoces, pero porque no intentarlo ¿verdad?

Sales, sin importarte que tu cuerpo vestido quede desnudo antes los ojos del inexorable clima. Tomas un cuchillo sin saber porque, sólo lo tomas. Tu cabeza gacha sólo te guía a donde tus pies se mueven. Caminas por las calles sin importar que miradas curiosas y extrañadas cuestionen silenciosamente tus actos. Tu travesía bajo la lluvia se detiene frente a una piedra o algo por el estilo: la lápida de quien nunca pudiste llamar madre, en el cementerio.

Nuevamente la imagen de tu ser masacrando a la dama se incrusta en tu mente, torturándote y provocando que olvides más y más. El dolor incrementa y la opresión en tu pecho te pide algo, pero no sabes que es.

Yo sí. Te pide llorar. Pero no puedes.

Como si pudieses recordar la gota de agua que cae sobre la hoja, tu rostro se eleva fijándose en el cielo, negro como tu corazón y revoltoso como tu mente. El agua cae por todas partes menos en tu rostro. Un castigo más puede ser…

Pero no es así.

De pronto ruegas a quien sea, realmente no sabes a quien pero lo haces, que te permita concebir esa sensación. Tus ojos azulados brillan ligeramente al sentir el contacto de agua con tus facciones. Cae bajo tu orbe derecha, rodando lentamente por tu mejilla, pálida por el frío, y se estrella junto a las demás en la lápida frente a ti.

¡Sorpresa! Tras esa, siguen muchas más que caeny te dan la sensación de llanto. Te sientes de alguna manera liberado pero algo nuevo opaca tu ser. Esta vez es mas fuerte, y desesperante. No doloroso pero si lunático. Caminas un paso para pisar la tumba de tu progenitora, pero resbalas y caes-contigo lo hace el cuchillo afilado; pero en vez de azotar el suelo como lo haces tú, se cobija en tu cuerpo: en tu corazón. Una sonrisa se forma en tus labios, sientes el ligero tirón de tus mejillas pero nada más. Tu cuerpo pronto deja de sentir y de moverse, mas tus pensamientos siguen activos, y notas finalmente que estás muriendo y te embriaga lo que denominarías felicidad-algo que no sabías ni sentías desde que perdiste la memoria.

Memoria…

Puede que seas afortunado por morir sin recuerdos, no extrañaras a nadie. Pronto alguien vendrá y te encontrará. Tal vez lloren por ti, o se sientan aliviados. Solo espero, realmente, que ellos sean capaces de poder hacer algo contigo que tu_ no_ lograste hacer con ellos:

Recordarte…

_ End_


End file.
